miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 55
Update #55 - 12/15/2017 Environment Two new extreme weather patterns have been added: radiation dust storm and a short-term nuclear winter. All fog patterns have been visually enhanced and the tornado pattern has received an initial warning period. For the new weather patterns the negative effects have not been added to the game yet, so players have time to learn the associated warning signs. The effects on player stats and the expansion of the radiation system with item attributes, and related items, will follow in later updates. The strength of the negative effects will depend on the clothing worn and the area the player is in. Areas underground (sewers, cellars, bunkers, caves) will be fully protected. Buildings and bases above ground will protect enough to not die from the effects. The outside is very dangerous during the extreme weather patterns and will require special gear to survive, which will be added alongside the effects. A warning period will give players about 1-2 minutes to move to safety or to equip their protective gear. To support the new weather patterns all environmental protective item attributes have been reworked. The following protective attributes are implemented so far: * smoke (gas-grenades) * physical (tornado, fall, collisions) * radiation (irradiated areas) * explosion * feet-sharp (traps) * light (flashbangs) * fire (molotovs) * Once fully implemented there will be a total 15 different attributes. The protective attributes will be displayed in the inventory UI when the new UI is finished. For now, the protective attributes work as one would intuitively assume for the items. Weather Manager wm_pattern rcon command change wm_pattern=X (where X is a weather pattern number) instantly plays the weather pattern at its peak and holds it there until another pattern is played or wm_pattern is set back to -1 (random patterns) Two-Wheeled Physics System This update introduces a new two-wheeled physics system that is still considered a work in progress. While we believe it works reasonably well, we expect issues to be found with it, and future improvements will be made. Please send us any feedback on the new system The two-wheeled physics system is only used for the new dirtbike currently, but the bicycle will be moved to it at a later date. Game * Apple trees now spawn around the map and apples can be picked from them * Fixed some issues related to being unconscious and bleeding * Can no longer swim faster while holding down forward and side keys at the same time * Elevator switches can now be toggled correctly * Fixed action menu staying open after walking away for the current target * Added new clothing environment protection system * Fixed issue where the world actions could allow too many items to be harvested at times * Shader cache updated to reduce stalls while playing Vehicles * SUV added * Dirt bike added * Altered the reversing lights on the quadbike and luggage car * Changed action text to "Flip Vehicle" when a vehicle can be flipped over * Drive belt requirement removed from fishing boat * Driverless vehicles no longer do collision damage Base Building * Packed up parts spawn in with the same rotation as when they were part of a base - fixes issues with metal parts rotating when packed up Items * Welding helmet added * Added left side shoulder pad item * Decreased weight of the gloves * Decreased weight of the binoculars * Guitar added * Consumable clams added * Propane tank added (can be shot to make them explode) * Apples can be stacked up to 5 * Food amount from apples reduced * Berets added (several color variations) * Sweaters added (some seasonal Christmas ones as well) * Seasonal Christmas hat added * Seaweed added * Clams added UI * Fix for ladder use prompt not appearing at times * Fix for scroll wheel zooming not working at times AI * Small hordes of mutants may appear Map * Replaced last remaining broken van models in the highway tunnel * Added Apple trees to the world * Added seaweed and clams along the shores * Added a new town Cape Bay in the north east side of the map * Added explosive propane tanks that spawn in various spots * Added new north coast farms area to the map * Fixed plywood blocking a bathroom in a residential house Animations * Emotes no longer cancelled when jumping. Now pig will be held correctly during and after jump * All characters skeletons altered. Ragdoll improvements to stop joint flipping and now AI arms shouldn't get stuck in odd positions when hitting them during their melee animation * SUV animations set * New pose for pistols whilst raised sprinting * Guitar animation set * When falling whilst holding torch the left hand doesn't come up like holding a rifle now * Melee whilst moving backward fixed for all weapons Audio * Sounds added for m249 reload * Sounds added for new weather effects Models/Textures * Texture for the map item updated * Adjusted physics proxy on some doors so AI can go through the doorways * Adjusted specular level on the sandbags * Optimized materials for the 3-room single story garage * Tweaked the glass on the small plane so it looks a lot better * Tweaked the physics proxy and the LODs on the sedans * Improved materials for the parking lines * Fixed uneven floor in the Shop N Save store - fixes small items disappearing under the floor and some spawn locations on the floor Hotfix #55a - 12/20/2017 * Dirt bike will now stop the engine when the driver exits - it will also eject any passenger * Tweaks to the dirt bike physics * Tweaked weather patterns * Reduced the emmisive material value on the christmas tree lights * Fixed fire department sign not reacting to bullet impacts * Fixed physics proxy on limestone rocks - rocks around Cape Bay * Improvements to the rain occluders to reduce the rain inside of some structures and bases * If a player logs in within a base they don't own, or not in a clan for, then they are moved to a random spawn location * Reduced liklihood of AI spawning in bases * Fixed physics proxy on modern church's roof * Fixed guitar rotation when spawned in * Shader cache updated << Back to Update #54 | Proceed to Update #56 >> Category:Patch